A general golf club includes a shaft, a head provided at one end of the shaft, a grip provided at the other end of the shaft, and so on. The grip is used for gripping the golf club and is generally made of soft rubber or other synthetic resin materials with a relatively high friction coefficient.
For accurate swing using a golf club, a gripping posture of the hand which is gripping the grip should be consistently maintained during swinging the golf club, more particularly between addressing for aligning the head of the golf club with a ball and impacting for hitting the ball.
However, since a great force is instantly applied to the grip while swinging the golf club, even though the grip is made of soft rubber or other synthetic resin materials with a relatively high friction coefficient, the hand gripping the grip may be shaken or slipped at the instant of impacting, and thus the gripping posture of the hand gripping the grip may not be consistently maintained during swinging.